


Mission

by MessyMuffin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyMuffin/pseuds/MessyMuffin
Summary: “There’s nowhere to hide. They’re everywhere.”FBI was beginning to realize the existence of an organization called MOBIUS. Akai Shuichi was reassigned to America to join the team that was investigating them. This time, Furuya Rei, his lover, willing to leave his beloved country and went along with Akai. Everything went smoothly until MOBIUS decided to stop FBI’s investigation.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Akai was 35, Rei was 32.  
> Italic words are spoken in Japanese.  
> This event takes place 3 years after The Black Organization in Detective Conan's destructions.  
> This fanfiction is an alternate story of The Evil Within.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry I made mistakes!

It was a rather normal evening for a man of average height by the name of Akai Shuichi. The sky was tar-black and the large clouds were moving towards. Tapping on the window can be heard and then it became a pitter-patter. People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. Akai glanced at the clock that now showing seven o’clock. His focus on curry he was cooking divided because now he worried about his one-room friend that hasn’t returned yet, and as he recalls, this morning when that guy left, he forgot to bring his umbrella. Akai lifted the curry pot after it’s cooked, and put it on a prepared pad on the table. After setting the table for dinner, he went into the living room and tried to call the man who hasn’t come back yet and get no answer. Instead, a dog was barking at him and he only responded the dog with a smile. Just as he was about to return to the dining room, a voice came from the hall, shouting, “ _I’m home!_ ”, followed by the sound of the dog barking harder than before.

Akai immediately turned to approach the voice, and he finally found the person he has been waiting for, with his dog clinging to him, “ _Rei-kun, thank God! Welcome home,_ ” it’s his lover, Furuya Rei. Akai took a small towel from the hanger and quickly drying Rei’s wet hair.

“ _Hey, you don’t have to do that. I can do it myself,_ ” Rei frowned. Even so, he looks tired; especially his clothes are a little wet. Besides being wet, it was also randomly scrambled, and the tie was removed.

“ _Can’t I?_ ” Akai teased. He put the small towel back in place after wiping Rei's clothes a little. He stroked Rei’s moist hair. The dog, Haro, ran to the dining room leaving them both.

Rei let out a long sigh. “ _Hey, stop it, Akai,_ ” he held Akai’s hand that was playing his hair now.

Akai lowered his hand. “ _Alright…_ ” he paused, “ _I thought you’d want it before I left,_ ” he closed his eyes.

Rei froze. “ _Wait… what? Left?_ ”

Akai just replied with a thin smile. “ _Let’s eat first,_ ” he grabbed Rei’s hand, “ _I’ve made a curry._ ”

* * *

 “America?” Rei glowered. His blue beads stared at Akai sharply. The older man just casually sipped his canned black coffee.

“ _Yes,_ ” Akai reassured. He could hear a small grunt from the other man.

“ _Why?_ ” Rei looked at their empty plates and put them in the sink.

“ _I’m an FBI, Rei-kun,_ ” Akai shook his coffee can to check if there was any left for him to drink, but he didn’t hear the sound from it so he put it back on the table.

“ _I know that, but you’re here, so why should you go there now?_ ” Rei turned on the faucet and began to wash the dishes. He only got a sigh in return for his question, and the FBI got up from his chair, threw his empty can into the trash can and went into his room, causing shouts of protest to be heard until the next door.

“ _They gave me an assignment. Is that enough?_ ” Akai had no choice but to explain or Rei will destroy that room even further. He sat on the bed while hugging a pillow.

“ _Tell me about that assignment,_ ” Rei glared at Akai sharply while putting on a serious face. He pulled a chair then sat down.

Akai sighed, “ _All I know is that I’ll join a team that investigates an organization. The rest will be discussed there,_ ” he put the pillow back on its place.

“ _Organization?_ ” Rei immediately showed that he was interested. ‘Organization’, at least, has cultivated his spirits.

“ _Yes. They said it’s more malignant than ‘them’,_ ” Akai continued.  His body leaned slightly forward when he said that.

Rei swallowed. Riskier than them… they, who after many years, after the sacrifice of many, including his best friend, has been successfully destroyed. Three years after their destruction, Rei hasn’t heard anyone talking about them… until, now. Akai will deal with an organization that is more violent than them. Akai, his lover, his loved one, the one he doesn’t want to lose; he doesn’t want to lose him again...

“ _I’ll go with you._ ”

It took a few seconds for Akai to understand what Rei meant. “ _What?_ ”

“ _I said I’ll go with you. To America._ ” He repeats.

“ _What? No. Listen, this is a mission, Rei-kun. This is not a vacation, plus, you’re Japanese police, right?_ ” Akai raised his eyebrows.

Rei smirked. “ _Let’s see later, I’ll find a way to go with you._ ” He stood up.

“ _No, I said, no_ _-_ ” Akai let out a long sigh and stood up too, “ _why are you like this?_ ” he stepped towards his lover.

Rei pouted, “ _why are you even care about that_ _-_ ”

“ _Of course I am! You know it’s dangerous and you still want to do it? Now listen_ _-_ ”

“ _I’ve been listening to you since then, I know it’s dangerous, and yeah, I want to do it! You can’t control me every single time, FBI. I can manage myself! What do you think I am? You think, if you go there alone, that organization will become harmless? Well, I don’t think so_ _-_ ”

“ _In conclusion,_ ” Akai tried to calm himself. “ _You want to go with me to America for this mission?_ ”

“ _That’s exactly what I’m saying._ ” Rei nodded.

“ _So… You finally love me more than your beloved Japan… That’s the point._ ” Akai smirked.

Rei blushed a little, “ _No, that’s not the point! I still love Japan more than you and_ _-_ ”

“ _This is ridiculous,_ ” Akai hugged Rei and pulled him to sit on the bed. “ _That isn’t important now,_ ” he smiled.

“ _Akai… what_ _-_ ”

“ _I’m counting on you._ ” Akai leaned against Rei’s shoulder. “ _Hope you find a way._ ”

Rei stood up quickly so Akai fell. “ _So you allow me?_ ” he asked.

With a lying position, Akai answered, “ _a moment ago you just said that you don’t want to be controlled every single time, and now you asked for my permission?_ ”

The PSB blushed harder. “ _I didn’t mean that_ _-_ ”

“ _Well yes,_ ” Akai nodded. “ _I allow you. Even though I don't know what trick you will use to do it, but I allow it._ ”

There’s a silence before Haro breaks in and ran to his owner. He jumped into his lap and licked his cheek. “ _Wait, Haro, stop it!_ ” he giggled and Haro just replied him with a woof.

“ _So… when will you start your plan?_ ” Akai stroked Haro’s head and smiled.

“ _As fast as I can,_ ” Rei replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can give you a fast update because I'm so busy and I'm writing this when I have a free time. I'm sorry if it will take a long time for an update!


	2. Combined Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Akai went to FBI's Headquarters, and they had they first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can update this... I really want to update this as fast as I can but my homeworks are insane, I don't even have enough time for this and you'll notice that my words choice and grammar getting worse because I just write it down and didn't even have a detailed check. Also, this chapter is so short, I can't even think about longer narrations, side dialogues, or something else (even the chapter summary)... I'm so sorry but please enjoy it.

 

> FBI's Headquarters

"Hey, Akai, you're late!"

The Silver Bullet ran toward the sound source. "Hahaha, I'm sorry. Better we just start the meeting, then?"

He crossed his arms. "Well, yes, of course! By the way, are you serious..."

"Am I serious what?" Akai raised his eyebrows.

"You know..." He pointed to Akai's back. There, a team of Japanese National Police stood. Led by Zero, all wearing neat clothes. They are ready for the meeting.

"Ugh... Listen, Ben..." Akai lowered his head and whispered, "Actually, I also don't know how he managed to negotiate with his superior and James in three days... He didn't want to tell me." He glanced at his lover who was talking to his subordinates.

That man Akai called Ben giggled. "Scary, huh? Your deary."

Akai glared at him. "Yeah, and that's interesting. Don't take him from me all of a sudden, okay?" He hit Ben's chest softly.

" _Hey, Akai, what are you doing?_ " Rei interrupted them and pulled Akai's shirt band. " _Stop talking and let's start the meeting,_ " he whispered.

" _Ow, alright, you go first._ " He opened the door and let the Japanese Polices enter the room. Rei glared at his lover before leading his colleagues in.

"Oops, I think he's jealous?" Ben stared at the team. "Hey, even though I want to, I guess he doesn't wanna be my boyfriend. He really loves you!" Ben laughed out.

"Shut up." Akai blushed a little. "Let's go!" He said as he entered the meeting room.

* * *

 

> Haneda Airport, 29 hours earlier

Akai froze. He couldn't say anything.

" _Hey, what's wrong, Akai?_ " Rei asked in a soft voice.

" _What... what are you doing?_ " Akai asked back.

" _What do you mean? I told you that I'll go with you to America for this mission, and I'll find a way. And here we are, I'm allowed to bring my colleagues, and even that James guy approves this. He didn't tell you?_ " Rei answered it smoothly, with his ten colleagues agreeing behind him.

" _Not a word._ " Akai shrugs. " _But Rei-kun, how is this possible?_ "

" _I told you I'll find a way,_ " he sighed. " _And I won't tell you._ " He pouted.

 " _Oh my God, why?_ "

" _Because I don't want to,_ " Rei smirked. " _Oh come on, let's go. That's not important now. You will miss the flight if you keep thinking about how I can be here._ " He laughed.

And he didn't tell Akai a word about it.

* * *

 "So, as stated earlier, this time we have an organization that looks pretty dangerous. After we sent a little team to investigate, it turned out that the name's MOBIUS," James paused. Some people take a deep breath, waiting for him to continue.

“We found an audio log that said that the organization has been in business for more than a century,” John added.

"We identified the audio and found that the owner of the voice is Marcelo Jimenez, a doctor from Beacon Mental Hospital. Apparently, he has a connection with MOBIUS." James continued. "Actually, we were just about to leave to that hospital," he sighed. "Unfortunately, a few moments ago, a mass murder took place at that hospital."

“MOBIUS's power is vast and reaching. MOBIUS intend to use something so that they can control the world. And we need to investigate that ‘something’. We suspected that MOBIUS is the one who did this. So, today we’ll investigate the hospital for the homicide case.” James stood.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 

> Beacon Mental Hospital

All units arrived at the hospital. they move according to the instructions given, and Akai, given the task to lead the 'troops' brought in by Rei.

" _Okay everyone,_ " Akai started. " _Stay sharp. We don't know what's inside. There's a possibility that they're still inside._ "

Rei came near to Akai and whispered, " _I guess you know that if it's them,_ "

" _they must have fled without leaving a trace, make people confused. I know, Rei-kun._ " Akai whispered back.

" _And you said,_ " Rei emphasized his words, " _that this time, they're more dangerous than them, so,_ "

" _they must have fled without leaving a trace and make people confused too. Yes, I know, Rei-kun. But we still need to stay sharp._ "

While remaining in 'standby mode', they entered the hospital.

"Ugh, disgusting!"

"Patients, nurses, doctors, even the woman at the registrations... Who the hell did this..."

Akai and Rei headed straight to the CCTV room.

" _The CCTV should record the incident,_ " Rei paused. " _O_ _nly if they want to let themselves be recorded while doing this crazy thing._ "

" _But we must check it, to find out about when exactly it happened._ " Akai went to check the security feed.

Meanwhile, Rei heard something from the outside. Sounds like wind, but why would the wind blowed this fast indoor? As he opened the CCTV room's door to check, he collapsed. Even Akai hasn't checked the CCTV record. He turned around, and even before he had time to stood, a white-hooded man appears behind the FBI and attacks him, knocking him unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it and don't expect me to have a fast update. Also, I still have a lot of homework so bye bye, guys. I'll miss you all.


	3. The Sniper, The Detective and The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akai woke up in an abandoned village, separated from his friends, and met new people. Can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this chapter, sorry for waiting for a long time, hope you enjoy reading it too!  
> By the way, I use a lot of the actual dialog from the game, because the storyline hasn't changed too much from the original.

> Elk River Village

Akai opened his eyes and when he is regained full conscious, he stood up immediately and return to standby mode.

He looked around and found nothing but darkness. He reached into his pocket and Thank God, the flashlight's still there. He turned it on and found himself in a bedroom. Everything's gloomy. He doesn't even know where he really is. He checked all his equipment and realized that all of his weapons were gone.

" _Damn,_ " he whispered, " _what just happened..._ "

Akai decided to check the room and found a knife. " _At least I have something to defend myself,_ " he thought.

Slowly he walked out of the room. He turned out to be on the second floor in a house. With the knife in his left hand, he went down through a fragile staircase.

And he was greeted by someone who pointed a gun at him.

"Who are you?" That person asked cautiously.

Akai stared at the guy. He looks like detective police, judging by his clothes. He also looked wide-awake. So Akai decided to be honest with him.

"I'm an Agent," he paused, "FBI Agent."

"Proof it."

Even though all his weapons were gone, his identity card stayed with him. Probably the white-hooded man didn't consider it dangerous.

The maybe-a-detective guy checked his card and returned it.

"Sorry. With this condition, we must always be on one's guard. Detective Sebastian Castellanos from KCPD." It turned out he's indeed detective police.

"Akai Shuichi. So you're from Krimson City?"

"Yes, I am." He looked proud. "Isn't Akai Shuichi a Japanese name?"

"It is. I'm from England, but my father's from Japan." They talked, still in standby mode.

"And you're an FBI?"

"My friend once told me that I'm a 'British American of Japanese descent.'" He laughed. "By the way, where are we?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know either. I think we're in a village. Near a lake. And already inhabited by the monstrous creatures."

"Monstrous creatures? What do you mean?"

"Look at that." He pointed his lantern to the floor. They can see a pile of dead bodies.

"Oh my God, they're not human?" Akai stared at it, disgusted.

"Nope. They were human." Sebastian explained.

Akai suddenly remembered about his friend. What happened to them? Are they alright? Did they look for him? What if they have turned into these creatures?

"... I have to look for my friend." What about Rei? He also attacked by that man. Is he here?

"Hey, me too. I lost my friends. I found one but he has turned into that thing and attacked me. I already killed him."

"I'm so sorry about that." Akai patted Sebastian's back softly.

"Nah, it's okay. Oh, and I have a spare gun. Use this." He gave Akai a burst handgun.

"Thanks," he still stared at Sebastian. "Can you give me that too?" He pointed at the rifle on Sebastian's back.

"This sniper rifle? Why should I give you this?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm the Silver Bullet? And you have that crossbow."

"My! You're the Silver Bullet. Here." In the end, he gave it to Akai. "It will definitely be more useful if used by you."

"Thanks." Akai grinned.

* * *

As soon as they went out, they were greeted by many of those monstrous creatures (which was later discovered that its name was haunted). Akai found himself using the knife he had found more than the gun Sebastian gave him because they have to save ammunition. But Sebastian, for some reason, even though he used the gun more, it seemed like he has unlimited ammunition. Akai decided not to ask about that as long as it was helpful.

"How can you be here, by the way?" Sebastian asked when the haunted weren't as much as before.

"I was attacked at Beacon. Beacon Mental Hospital, I mean. Someone knocked me unconscious and when I woke up, I'm already here." Akai answered after he attacked one more haunted.

"Did you beaten by a white-hooded man?"

"Yes. Wait, you too?"

"Correct. He attacked my friend too. He attacked us in the CCTV room, andー" he paused, "ーthere's someone inside." He didn't continue his story. Indeed there's someone. Akai can felt it too.

Sebastian gave him a sign. Together, they pointed their gun to the 'someone.'

"Who's there?"

"Wait! Don't shoot! I'm not one of 'them.' I'm a doctor; Marcelo Jimenez."

"You were in the ambulance before it crashed, right?" Sebastian lowered his gun.

"Yes! We're lucky to be alive."

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"My patient, Leslie. I saw him running up ahead, but..."

"But...?" Akai lowered his gun too.

"Come this way. Quietly, mind you..." He went to the balcony. "Have a look for yourself..." He gave Sebastian a binocular. "Those... things... chased me all the way into the village."

Sebastian glanced at Akai. The haunted. Apparently, they haven't killed all of them. They only get rid of about a quarter of all haunted. "Me too. They're all over the place."

"Leslie went through that gate..." Jimenez pointed into a gate.

"There are too many to shoot our way through," Akai added.

"One of us could try to lure them away while the others get the gate open." The doctor suggested. "You're the one with the gun..."

Sebastian and Akai stared at each other. "If you say so..."

Jimenez went outside.

"Over here! Here! Hey! Over here! That's right, this way!" The duo could hear the doctor's sound when distracting the haunted.

"That old guy's gonna get himself killed." Akai sighed.

* * *

After going through a wave, they made it to the gate.

But they can't open it.

" _Great,_ " Akai noticed the chain near the gate and tried to snap it. "There's gotta be something that will get through this. Maybe a chainsaw or something."

"Oh," Sebastian put on a worried face. "I know where to find one."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he smiled a little. "I haven't tell you, but, when I was attacked, I woke up in the hospital basementーand met someoneーnot someone. Something. It's bigger than these creatures. Maybe their boss or something. He brought a chainsaw."

"... and?"

"I saw him inside that place." Sebastian pointed into a barn. The longer, the more noise came from inside. Akai thought maybe he didn't pay attention before because he was too focused on the others.

"... no way."

But there is no other way.

"I'll go up there." Akai pointed into a tower.

"What? And leave me here?"

"Of course no, I'm a sniper. I need the right place."

Akai could hear Sebastian gruntled. "Ok then."

Akai went up to the tower while Sebastian approaching the barn slowly. Right after he got to the top of the tower, Sebastian yelled at him.

The Sadist has been released.

Akai shot as fast and as accurately as possible, and Sebastian shot it while running. They began to run out of ammunition but their enemy still draws oneself out.

"THIS DAMN MONSTER DON'T WANNA DIE." The Detective was exhausted already.

Akai fired his last bullet.

"Fuck!" Sebastian ran into a house. The Sadist still chased him.

Akai climbed down from the tower. Shortly after he arrived at the ground, Sebastian ran out of the house. He stopped next to Akai, brought a chainsaw.

"He'sーhe's dead?" The FBI surprised.

"There's a trap inside the house. I used it. I shock him with a bolt and stab him."

They stared at each other. Why not earlier? They thought.

"Andー"

"And what?" Akai turned back to Sebastian.

"... nothing. No, no. It's nothing." He giggled. "Come on."

* * *

Sebastian cut the chain using The Sadist's chainsaw, and the gate opened.

"Wait! Over here!" Jimenez chased them. "Wait, uh, officers. You must take me with you."

"'Detective;' Castellanos."

"Akai." He chose not to use Agent.

"Leslie should be just ahead. It is imperative that we find him."

They passed the gate just before it was closed again.

Jimenez noticed something. "Ah, the hospice. Yes... Leslie was being treated here years ago. He'd come here thinking it was familiar and safe."

"You know where we are?" Akai walked before Sebastian.

"Just ahead is the hospice my brother runs. He'll take us in."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I honestly don't know. For all I know I'm losing my mind and you're just a delusion. But I'd like to think I still have a shred of dignity and an obligation to protect my patient. As an officer of the law, you should too."

Akai stared to Sebastian who commented, "Hope his brother's not a jerk too..."

* * *

 Even on the way to the hospice, they still need to fight a bunch of the haunted. "I saw something move!", Jimenez yelled. Akai swore that he saw Sebastian entered a small shack with a weird symbol on the door and do something with a mirror. Again, Akai decided not to ask. After Sebastian exits the shack, they headed around back and saw a Haunted carrying a screaming woman to the central bonfire. They managed to kill the haunted, but once they followed the woman to her hiding spot, she vanished, leaving behind a small pool of something green.

"What in theーCastellanos." Akai cautioned Sebastian when he started taking the green liquid and ignored him.

"Don't mind me." He stood. "Come on."

Akai turned to Jimenez who shook his head, clearly that he had no idea too.

They entered the hospice interior, search around the hospice and found some minor loot scattered about the place, still no sign of Valerio.

"What could have happened here...?"

They went upstairs and found a Haunted lurking on the second floor, killed it immediately, and heard someone mumbling to themselves.

"Hush, hush... Don't you fret..."  
"The good doctor is here..."

Jimenez murmured as he heard that voice too. They headed into the clinic on the first floor and found the other Jimenez.

"Peel away... no tearing..."

"Valerio, it's me!" Jimenez approached his brother.

"Doc, no, don't..." Sebastian tried to hold Jimenez back.

"This is my brother, Valerio. Leslie's original doctor..." He ignored Sebastian's warning.

"Jimenez," Akai alerted him. "Stay back."

"Peel away..."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Didn't want to stay back, Jimenez getting closer to his brother.

Valerio turned around and started to attack the trio. His brother screamed loudly, Akai pulled him back, and Sebastian shot the transformed brother.

Suddenly there was a deafening sound. They all held their heads that hurt because of that sound.

"So itchy... It itches... So itchy..."

And with that, Valerio vanished.

"I told you to stay back," Akai helped Jimenez to stand back.

"How could he have done that to Valerio...? ... impossible... couldn't be Ruvik..." He still looks shocked.

Sebastian stared at the body on the table. He inspected the X-ray negative on the desk nearby. "Holy shit, there's something inside that corpse."

"What?"

"I'll check it." Sebastian put his hand into the corpse's stomach. "Damn, it's very disgustingー"

"OH GOD!" The trio yelled at the same time, as the body moved. Sebastian, along with his shout, pulled his hand back, now holding a key.

"What's that?"

"A key. Come on. let's get outta here."

"What key?" Akai glowered.

"Nothing, you can't use it." Sebastian put the key into his vest-pocket. "Hey, I'm curious to know, why did the FBI come to Beacon?" He asked as they get out from the hospice.

"Do you expect me to answer that?"

"Not really, I'm just curious." He shrugged.

Akai's thoughts drifted to his lover again. They still can't find him. What if he encountered a more brutal enemy? The Sadist probably just a small creature that can be kicked easily by the others.

"We're there because of the homicide case. Aren't you the same?"

"Well, yes. Man, I thought you're investigating something else. Like, what the hell is going on here."

In fact, he really was trying to check everything when Sebastian wasn't looking. MOBIUS must have something to do with this. He had found an audio tape about experiment number four, subject numbers four through thirteen, and remembered it. He also found a note. Probably Castellanos found it too, he thought.

* * *

 They followed the right path up to the last house with scarecrows out front and heard someone's screamed coming out from within.

"Leslie...?" Jimenez stammered.

They entered the house and found some minor supplies, most of which is ammo and some harpoon bolts.

"Nice," Sebastian smirked. "Let's take a grab."

As they load each pocket, Leslie's sound can be heard again.

"Ah... Ahh!"

"He's gone down there." Sebastian scrutinized the voice's source.

"That was probably worth checking out..."

Carried as many as they can, the trio walked down the hall to the red-colored room. Sebastian kicked the door and they found a boy cowering in a corner. Jimenez approached him immediately, and that boy turned out to be the person Sebastian and Jimenez called Leslie since the beginning.

"Help me... Help me... Help me..."

"Leslie! Oh, thank heavens. Doctor Jimenez is here. Settle down..."

Suddenly, Akai heard something. "Wait, doc. I think something's coming."

"What's that?" Sebastian surprised. The chair near them moved. "Something's here!"

Without hesitate, Akai shot it. "Something invisible." He kneeled beside the creature he had killed.

"This place is a death trap. Is there anywhere safe at all?" Sebastian gruntled.

"I think that's unlikely..." Dr. Jimenez started to move Leslie outside.

"Can't get out. Can't get out." Leslie murmured.

"We must be going. This way..."

"Can't get away. Can't get away..."

He's indeed a mental hospital patient, Akai thought.

Once they get out, they found the way blocked by a wall.

"The stairs are gone..."

"We must be collectively losing our minds," Sebastian commented.

"Losing our minds..."

"Leslie?" Akai looked at him.

"Losing our minds...! Losing our minds! Losing our minds! Losing our minds!!!" Leslie screamed. They tried to stop him, but it's too late.

Someone's coming.

"Oh God... no..." The doctor whispered.

The white-hooded man stood right in front of them.

"Ruvik... It is you..."

Leslie started screaming again.

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian asked.

The man Jimenez called Ruvik turned and walked away from them.

Akai and Sebastian decided to follow him.

"No! Don't follow!" Jimenez yelled.

They still followed him, but then he disappeared.

"What the?!" Akai stopped his steps.

"Doctor? Leslie?"

Something happened to this place. They can't even saw Jimenez and Leslie anymore. They disappeared too.

"Fuck." That's the last thing Akai heard Sebastian said before they get separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audio TapeーExperiment No. 4  
> [Experiment number four, subject numbers four through thirteen: brain wave activity diminished but synchronization achieved. Subjects should begin experiencing a shared consciousness. Previous trials indicated rapid deterioration of consciousness. Their minds became an exquisite mass: an amalgam of mental carrion. I'll have to connect myself if I want to experience their terror before it diminishes.]  
> DocumentーVillager's Note  
> [They got Norman. His cries for help just cut off. I can hear screaming every night. If I don't stay hidden I know I'll be next.]


End file.
